


All Things Unholy

by AHS



Series: Songs (not yet sung) [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sacrilege, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally inspired by the title of a My Chem fic, "I Have Been All Things Unholy" (by bexless), which is itself a St. Francis of Assisi quote.  I tried not to force myself to make the lyrics fit one specific thing, but my mind went automatically to Brian Kinney.  So it's very... gothic, self-loathing BK... and kind of a twisted Brian/Justin love song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly sacrilegious?

I have been all things unholy  
I have made you spill your clothes  
I have poisoned your hope's garden  
Left only the blackest rose

I have been all things unholy  
Licked their tattoos on your skin  
Wine was never poured for praying  
Just every deadly sin

Wrath is fun  
Greed is good  
And if I could fuck my Pride  
I would

So how do you love me?  
Suck my lying tongue  
And stay so far above me?  
Angel, never let me drag you down  
If you’re trying to save me  
Let go of my soul  
Cause it’s all things unholy  
One of us will surely drown

I have been all things unholy  
Broken hearts and drunk the blood  
I have danced a devil’s revelry  
Darkness heat and flood

I have been all things unholy  
Soaked with sparks and left to burn  
I am damned forever to slow suicide  
You know I never learn 

Blasphemy is good  
Sacrilege is fun  
Told God to fuck off  
So I could fuck his son

So how do you love me?  
Suck my lying tongue  
And stay so far above me?  
Angel, never let me drag you down  
If you’re trying to save me  
Let go of my soul  
Cause it’s all things unholy  
One of us will surely drown

I’m not damaged  
I am damage  
I spread like sickness  
Til I live in your veins  
Worshipped and forgotten  
Corroded and rotten  
But being pretty absolves me  
I need never change

Yet somehow you love me  
Sweet my bitter tongue  
Under me you’re above me  
Angel, don’t let me weight you down  
Don’t make me think you can save me  
Give up on this soul  
Cause it’s all things unholy  
But that doesn’t mean  
I can watch you drown

 

Copyright 2008 April Hope Smith


End file.
